customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Descriptions for Rimba's Island (2016 TV Series) (Jomaribryan's Version)
Here are the episode descriptions for the new 2016 series of Rimba's Island. Episode Descriptions Big and Small Paquito is feeling left out of playing games with friends at Rimba's Island because he's a small lion cub. He wants to be big like a lion. Sharing On Rimba's Island, Bakari promises to share his goodies with his island pals to make a surprise strawberry pie for Rimba. A Big Mess! When the Rumpus Room is messy, Rimba and the gang would pick the things up. The Talent Show Paquito wasn't singing with Bakari his favorite song in the talent show. Make a Difference When the islanders are arguing, Rimba tells her friends that everyone is different. Paquito Loses His Dolly When Dolly disappears, Paquito can't find him on the island. You're Mad, Ilana Ilana gets very mad at Rimba doing her art. The kids show Ilana how she is feeling mad. Happy Birthday, Paquito! It's Paquito's birthday and Rimba and her friends are planning a surprise party for him. Island Spaceman Paquito and Bakari are pretending to play spaceman. Ookii Tries to Build a Boat When Ookii is trying to build a boat, Rimba, Bakari, Ilana, Savamba, Pria and Paquito show him how to figure out. The Island Play The kids are putting on a Rimba's Island play. But, Bakari wants to be a character for the show. Fly Like a Butterfly The kids show Rimba how to fly like butterflies. Island Olympics All the island friends are having a Rimba's Island Olympics. Bakari can't play with the kids because he's going to the doctor. What is Mine? Ookii has collected stones with Bakari because he will not give him the stones. Paquito wants to use a new car for themselves. You're Sick, Rimba Rimba isn't feeling well, but the kids help her to feel better. Where's Ookii's Lost Things? Ookii is missing his backpack, marbles, magnifying glass and all of his stuff. He loses them on Rimba's Island. The kids search for Ookii's backpack everywhere. Bakari's Tooth Bakari loses his tooth. He's very unhappy because he can't whistle. A Day Off for Rimba It's Rimba's day off, the children decided to treat Rimba once a day. Soon, they realized that such a day without Rimba. Are You the Bad Spookies? Ookii is often afraid of spooky creatures and wanted conquer his fear. Bakari offered him to make a bravery training with him. Pria Gets Sick Pria pretends to be sick. But the children tell her that she's dizzy. The Winner Show Rimba and her friends are having an inter-island talent show for being awarded with Paquito. Clean Up the Island The islanders are cleaning up trash at Rimba's Island. Ilana the Leader Ilana wants to play the leader with the children on the island. Pria's Roses Pria is picking out roses for the island pals. The Island Dance The island pals are having a Rimba's Island dance party. Let's Go Bananaboarding! The kids are ready to go on a Bananaboard ride at Rimba's Island. Island Grill The islanders are so happy to have a barbecue at Rimba's Island. Ookii's Rhino Horn Ookii plays all day with his trumpet. He loves to play with brass instruments like horns. Queen's Unbirthday Pria invites a tea party. But at the time, Ilana is having a birthday party for a queen. I'm a Robot Bakari found a toy robot from the mail. He wants to play with this robot with Paquito. Cowgirl Pria Pria wants to play the imagination game of invisible cowpokes with Paquito. Picking Berries The island pals are going to pick out sweet berries for the cake baking contest at Rimba's Island. Ilana Borrows a Necklace Pria wanted to borrow Ilana her necklace. She needs to search for the jewelry. Dream Big! When Paquito dreamed about a lion king of the island. He remembers that he was a king. Slow and Steady Wins the Race Rimba and her island pals have an Annual Island Walk and Run Race Day for walking, running and jogging. The Festival of Caribbeans The islanders plan a big festival called "The Festival of Caribbeans" at Rimba's Island. Be Careful, Savamba! Savamba can't stand on one leg like a flamingo, but she is practicing with her island pals at Rimba's Island. Island Safety Rules The kids teach Rimba all about being safe on an island. Lions Go for a Mane Cut When Paquito's mane grows bigger, he can visit a barber. Rimba and her pals told Paquito how is his lion mane growing.